The objectives and methods are: (1), to characterize the cytosol 5 S sex hormone-binding protein of human prostatic tissues and to determine whether or not this protein is derived from the sex hormone-binding protein of human blood; (2), to study any quantitative differences in the amount of 5 S cytosol component among normal, hypertrophic and cancerous human prostate glands; (3), to study the in vitro uptake of cytosol 5 S proteins by the human prostates of normal and diseased tissues; (4), to characterize the cytosol 9.5 S receptor proteins from normal and diseased human prostates; (5), to investigate the nature of the microsomal and nuclear receptors of human prostatic glands; and (6), to study the possible role that TeBG (testosterone-estradiol-binding globulin) of blood plasma may play, as an active carrier, in the regulation of androgen supplies in human prostatic tissues and to determine if enhanced uptake of TeBG may be characteristics associated with the pathogenesis of prostatic tissues such as hypertrophy and carcinoma.